Sol
" Woohoo! Yeah! Let's make it hot! " Sol (ソル, Soru ) is a mage who excels in manipulating fire and burn her enemies to death, showing no mercy to her enemies unless told so by either Alibaba or a close friend of hers. Although she may be a soft person, she is a god in the battlefield; giving her enemies a slow, painful death. Appearance Sol is a woman who nurtures her own beauty while she is not on the battlefield. Her crimson red dress, made by rich silk is her armor that hides her image of being a warrior. She has luscious grey hair that flows up to her thighs when she is not in battle. But, when she is in battle, her hair is turned up and acts as a heat source for her. She also carries a red crimson umbrella that protects Sol from being unstable from the heat due to her desire of craving more in battle while she cannot produce heat at leisure times. Background Birth Before Sol was taken by a human form, she burns through an ordinary candlelight in the Sindria Kingdom, she watches humans crave fire for their own satisfaction or a method to destroy an entire village. However, when Alibaba summons his Extreme Magic during the battle with the Medium, Sol became unstable from the vast amount of heat of his magic, and thus took on a human form of heat that surrounds her when she is present. Childhood When Sol is a human, she tries to control her powers and become more 'stable'. With the help of her mother's spirit, she is able to control her powers as well as her emotions. But, when she was a single flare of fire, she would observe the villager for 10 years before she took on a human form. Present Sol is now a burning warrior that fights along with Aladdin and his friends throughout their journey. She acts as a warmth source and also a guard for her friends while they are at rest due to Sol being a fire and therefore, she can only not sleep. Abilities Fire Hand Blasts Stating the obvious, Soul is able to use fire from her hands or other heat sources to burn down her enemies. She can also use her magic as a blessing towards her friends who are injured during battle. Magic Borg: '''Although Sol is not technically a human, she possesses a Borg shield that can protect her from any incoming attacks. Sol is still unaware of the concept of the Borg so she always has to mend a fire wall to defend herself or even her friends. '''Fire Magic: Sol is able to manipulate/create fire from her own hands and create devastating attacks to her enemies. * '''Supernova: '''Sol can unleashes the blessings of the Sun to create fire rays above the sky. * '''Stellar Burst: '''Sol can fire a sphere full of fire energy and can bind multiple opponents. * '''Lacerate: '''Creates two fire fangs that burn the opponent's nervous system. * '''Meteor Shower: '''Sol summons meteors from the Gods and create devastating meteors destroying those who are around her. * '''Disapparate: '''Sol transforms into a sphere energy and becomes immune to attacks for only 4 seconds. '''Flight: '''Sol is able to fly around the Earth. Relationships Alibaba Sol is quite fond of Alibaba since they both share a common source of power. They are still working on combining their magic. Aladdin Sol and Aladdin are very close to each other. Although Aladdin is a Magi, Sol believes that he needs to focus on his fire power. Sinbad Sol is in love with Sinbad. Back when she was still a candlelight form, she would admire Sinbad from afar and would always wanted to fight along his side. One day Sol, one day. = Morgiana = Sol and Morgiana are also very close to each other. Sol teaches her more about the arts of fire and how she can use dance to create fire spells. Stats Category:Female Characters Category:Magician